Before the Wedding
by Mrs. Edward Pattinson
Summary: What Edward and Bella did before their wedding and what they are thinking about..it takes place before breaking dawn and after ecplise..please read it this is my first fanfiction, i do not own anything, just finished...writing a sequel, please keep readin
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast & a Missing Family

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER ECPLISE BUT BEFORE BREAKING DAWN!! (EDWARD & BELLA ARE ENGAGED)

Edward's point of view….

It was a Sunday morning, two weeks after I got engaged to my Bella. 

I was laying on the bed in my room, holding her in my arms while she slept. Since Charlie was such a fan of Alice he let Bella stay the night thinking Emmett and myself were hunting. She is so beautiful, all I can do is stare and wonder what was going on in her mind. Everyday I wished I could just see into her head for just one moment. Maybe I could after she was one of my kind…. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bella awaking…..

"Edward…." Bella said sleepily.

I looked down at her and said "Good morning, my love, are you hungry?"

In response her stomach growled. She laughed and said "Pancakes, please."

I chuckled, picked her up in my arms and ran with inhuman speed to the kitchen.

When we reached the kitchen, I looked around and didn't see my family.

I was about to ask where they all were when Bella said "Where's everyone?" I set her down on her feet, walked into the kitchen and said "I have no idea, we'll look after you eat."

Where were they?


	2. Chapter 2: Alice's surprises

(this chapter is a lot longer, please review and I will continue)

Bella's point of view….

Edward made my pancakes using his vampire speed as I sat at the counter, trying to watch him. It was too hard for my human eyes….after I was changed I would be able to see this clearly.

He finished, set them on the counter, kissed my cheek and said "Eat."

I was very hungry, but I was really worried about where all the rest of the

Cullens were.

"Edward, I can't eat while everyone is missing." I said to him before picking up my fork.

He looked at me and said "Bella, I am sure they are not in any danger so please eat."

I picked up my fork and took a bite, "Fine, but as soon as I am done…."

He cut me off in the middle of my sentence to say, "I promise we'll look as soon as your done." Then he sat down next to me.

I smiled and took another bite because Edward never broke his promises, I was almost done when I thought that he should call them.

"Edward," I said. "Why don't you call Alice or Carlisle and see if they answer before we go looking for them?"

"I'll try," he said. He walked over to the drawer, and took out his cell phone.

He smiled my favorite smile at me, dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

I had no idea who he tried to call and I really wanted to know so I said, "Edward, who are you trying to call?" as I finished the last bite of my breakfast.

He said, "I am calling Alice, hold on a second please."

I nodded and started to clean up my breakfast when Edward walked into the living room to talk to Alice.

I finished cleaning and walked into the living room as Edward said into the phone, "Whatever Alice, see you later."

I gave him a puzzled look, he never really spoke to anyone like that.

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Alice said they are all hunting…." he said in a confused voice.

"But why did they all go at the same time?" I asked also in a confused voice.

"I have no idea," he said "But Alice wants us to go somewhere at 1:00 p.m until her surprise is ready."

Then at the same time we both said "Alice," as if it were the answer to our problems which sometimes it was.

I grimaced at the thought of what Alice's surprise could be.

He chuckled and squeezed my shoulders knowing I hated surprises.

"I can try to get you out of it, if you want…." He said.

I smiled and said "Edward you know Alice will just annoy me until I agree, so there is really no point."

He smiled back at me and said "Your probably right."

I wondered what Edward and I were going to do until Alice was ready.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. "Until Alice tortures me with her surprise."

He laughed and said, "Whatever you want to do but I do have some errands to do, if you don't mind."

I had no better suggestions, so I said "That's fine, Edward."

He smiled at me, and kissed my cheek and said, "I am going to go get dressed, so we can get out of here before 1 o'clock."

I nodded and as he headed up the stairs and then I wondered what I was going to wear today.

"What am supposed to wear?" I asked.

He stopped half way up the stairs, turned around and said "Um….about that, you see, love, Alice has an outfit in her room that she insists you where for her surprise."

I knew this was going to happen, "Of course she does." I said in an annoyed voice.

Edward looked at me, frowned and said "I know, Bella…..but like you said before, it's Alice so complaining does more harm than good."

He continued up the stairs and into his room.

I got off the couch and walked into Alice and Jasper's room and found a silky blue dress and silver heels sitting on the couch.

I knew this was going to be a long day.

But I got dressed in the clothes after a quick shower, brushed my hair and almost fell going back downstairs.

Edward caught me before I fell, got a good look of me and said "You look beautiful, Bella."

I blushed at his compliment and with his help got into the Volvo.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt.

For a moment I was annoyed that Alice didn't pick out his clothes.

But as we drove much too fast down the street, holding hands.

I was just happy that I got to be with Edward.

But then my mind wandered to Alice's surprise…..


	3. Chapter 3: Getting ready

(review and I will write more, thanks to everyone who reviewed, if u have any idea's or helpful tips I will take them =)

Alice's point of view:

I was driving in my yellow Porsche, almost home but then my phone rang.

It was Edward, I decided not to answer because this is supposed to be a surprise and I didn't want to get yelled at.

As I pulled into the driveway, I realized I was almost two hours late.

I was angry at myself for going into that last store.

I walked through the front door and my family sat in the living room, obviously waiting for me.

Before I could start my long explanation, Carlisle stood up, walked over to me and said "Alice, where have you been all day? Where is Edward and Bella?"

Everyone else looked at me, waiting for me to explain.

So I started at the beginning, " I asked Edward and Bella to leave till I'm ready and I have been shopping….."

I was cut off by everyone groaning at my obsession with shopping.

I was angry because today there was a very good reason for shopping.

"Do you want to know why?" I almost screamed at them.

Esme looked at me and said "Please continue, dear."

Everyone else nodded but before I could begin, Jasper asked "What do you have to get ready for, that made Edward and Bella leave?"

I looked at my husband, and said "I'll get to that."

He nodded and so I began explaining.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I said as I glared at them.

"I decided that since Bella and Edward are getting married in about a month, that Bella should have a bachelorette party! So I went shopping for her party that's going to be tonight! I was so excited so I started jumping up and down.

Rosalie stood up and said "Alice, is it only going to be Bella, you, and myself?

I smiled at her and said "No, I invited Jessica and Angela!" I wanted to invite more people but I didn't want Bella too mad at me.

Rosalie actually seemed excited as she said "This is going to be fun."

Esme came over to me, gave me a hug and said "This is great, can I cook for them?"

This was going to be so much fun. "Sure, what should we make?"

Emmett jumped off the couch and said "I saw these mini hot dogs wrapped in croissants on the Food Network! Can I help Esme make them Alice, please?"

I laughed at thought of Emmett watching the Food Network and said "Okay, go ahead and make some smoothies too!"

Emmett gave me a high-five and followed Esme into the kitchen.

Rosalie got off the couch and started going through the stuff I bought.

"What did you buy?" Rosalie asked.

"I bought a lot of decorations and Bella some presents." I said back cheerfully.

Jasper was still sitting on the chair, he laughed and said "First you give her a surprise then you buy her presents, Bella's going to be so mad."

I gave him a dirty look and said "She'll forgive me."

He laughed and said "Whatever you say, Alice."

I rolled my eyes and started putting up the decorations.

I thought about how it would be almost impossible to keep Edward, Emmett and Jasper out of here for a couple of hours.

But then I had an idea, "Jasper, can you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly.

He looked at me from the corner where Rosalie made him start hanging decorations.

"I guess…." he said wearily.

I smiled and asked "Can you go upstairs for the party?" Afraid to tell him the rest.

He said "Alice, I know that's not the whole favor…."

I looked at him and said "Fine, I also need you to keep Emmett and Edward upstairs."

He chuckled and said "I don't know if that's possible."

I chuckled too. "Just try you best."

He came over and gave me a hug and said "For you, I will try."

I squeezed him back and said "Thanks, I love you."

He smiled and said "Love you too."

I finished putting up the decorations with Jasper help.

Rosalie went to the store to buy things I forgot to get…..I kind of got sidetracked at a few stores.

Emmett and Esme finished the food (Emmett was very proud) and brought it into the dining room.

Emmett came into the living room and said "When is Edward, Bella, Jessica and Angela coming over? I can't wait to see Bella's face when she sees this….he started laughing.

I turned to him and said happily, "Me too! Since Bella is probably not properly dressed I asked them to come at 6 and Jessica and Angela will be here at 7!"

Emmett laughed, "Alice did you know it is 5:58?"

I had no idea it was that late……

"NO!" I yelled at Emmett.

He just laughed as I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway.

I put on a smile for them and walked to open the door….

What would they think?


	4. Chapter 4: Party

(this one is probably the longest yet….once again please read and review and I will continue the story…hope you like it!)

Bella's point of view:

Edward had a weird expression on his face as we walked to the Cullen's front door.

It was probably because since he had his mind reading ability, he probably already knew what Alice's surprise was.

I got out of the Volvo and started after him worried.

I sighed and Edward came to my side.

He put his arm around my waist, pulled me close and said "Bella…."

I cut him off and said in an worried voice "Just tell me how bad it is, Edward."

He chuckled and said in his amazing voice, "It's honestly not horrible, love and besides you might even have fun."

His voice got angrier, "But Alice should have told us before so you wouldn't be worried."

I didn't want him to worry about me worrying.

I looked up at him and said, "Honestly, it's just the surprise that's got me worried."

He smiled and said "That's good, please don't worry though."

I smiled back and said "I'll try."

We reached the Cullen's front door and before Edward could reach for the handle….Alice opened the door with a huge smile on her face and Emmett was behind her laughing.

I sighed as Alice said very happily "Hey Bella are you ready for your surprise?"

I said in the happiest voice I could manage, "Sure."

She pulled me in the door with Edward right behind.

The living room was covered in tons of pink decorations, food was sitting on a table, my jaw dropped.

What did Alice do?!

I looked at Emmett and Edward, Emmett was cracking up at my reaction.

Edward looked at me and tried to smile, but I wasn't fooled.

I turned to Alice and said in a voice angrier and louder than I meant it to be,

"Alice, what is all this stuff for?"

She kept up her smile while she said, "Tonight your going to have a

bachelorette party! SURPRISE!"

I almost screamed at her but instead of that I just dropped my head into my hands and sighed.

Edward came over, pulled me into a hug and said "It's going to be okay, Bella."

I buried my face into his chest and said "I really hope so…"

Alice tried to pull me off Edward while she said, "Bella, I need to do your hair and makeup before Jessica and Angela get here."

She invited people! Why does she continuously torture me!

I groaned into Edward who still had his arms tightly around me.

He rubbed my back and asked "When is Jessica and Angela going to be here?"

Alice sighed and said "In less than 45 minutes."

Edward looked at her and said "You have plenty of time, give Bella a minute."

Alice said in an annoyed voice, "Fine."

Edward leaned down and kissed me for a long moment.

Emmett came behind Edward and me and said with a smile on his face. "Edward, Jasper told me that we have all been instructed to stay up stairs for the party."

Edward stopped kissing me and I started blushing as I realized half of the family had been watching us.

Edward turned to face Emmett and said in a annoyed voice, "Whatever."

He turned to start kissing me again, when Alice grabbed me and yelled "No, I need to get her ready!"

I was suddenly angry again at Alice for her obsession with people's looks.

Edward yelled "Try to have fun, I love you!" As Alice pulled me up the stairs to her too big bathroom.

I yelled back, not wanting to go, "I'll try, I love you too!"

Alice pushed me into a chair and started curling my hair and said "I promise this will be fun, Bella."

I closed my eyes, leaned back and said, "Whatever."

20 minutes later, Rosalie came up the stairs, and said "Alice, you need to go get yourself ready."

Alice sighed and said "But Bella's not ready yet."

I groaned. She wasn't done!

Rosalie came into the bathroom and said "I'll finish her for you and the guys are already upstairs to stay."

Alice nodded and ran into her huge closet.

Rosalie came over to me and started where Alice left off.

Rosalie didn't like me much but she still said "Bella, I wanted to warn you that your going to get some presents."

I groaned. How much could I be tortured in one day!

She laughed, and finished my look as Alice came into the room.

Alice squealed, "You look great, Bella."

I blushed at her compliment and said "Thanks."

They took me downstairs and sat me on the couch as the doorbell rang.

Alice skipped to the door and Jessica and Angela walked in.

"Hey" They both said to me at the same time.

"Hey" I said back.

They both looked around the room and I noticed they had presents in their hands. Of course!

Rosalie put on some music as Esme walked into the room said "Hello" to Jessica and Angela, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went up stairs.

Probably to check on the guys I thought.

Alice smiled and asked "Is anyone hungry?"

I was starving so I got up walked over to the table and said "Me."

Jessica said "I haven't ate all day!" and ran to the table.

Angela said "Me too." and walked slowly to the table.

We ate, talked, and I actually started having fun.

Until Alice wanted to play dress up….

Jessica and Angela loving clothes, wanted to play because Alice said they could have some of her old things.

I sighed and followed to the closet Alice kept in the basement. This one held the older clothes.

We were down there for an hour!

Next it was time to open presents….

Rosalie got me a perfume and lotion set.

Alice got me a pair of blue stilettos with a white dress to match.

Jessica got me a necklace with earrings.

Angela got me a book, I had mentioned wanting over a year ago.

I said "Thank you" to everyone, even though I wished I didn't get anything….besides maybe the book.

At 10:00 Jessica and Angela got up to leave, I gave them a hug and their invitation to my wedding as they left.

After they were gone, Alice gave me a big hug and said, "Come on, I know you had fun."

I hugged her back even though I was still a little bit angry with her.

"Okay, I did have some fun. Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome" she squealed.

I then followed them upstairs to find Edward after a long day.

Finally, I could get some rest and spend time with Edward.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodnight

(thanks to everyone who read & reviewed my story!! Please continue and I will too. J)

Edward's point of view:

I was sitting in Carlisle's office, because I was tried of playing chess with Emmett and Jasper.

I was about to go downstairs since the party was over, but then Bella and Alice came into the room.

I smiled at the look on both of their faces, Alice was grinning and Bella looked exhausted.

"So…how was the party?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

Alice said happily, "Great!!"

Bella groaned and said in a unconvinced voice said "Okay."

Alice frowned at her answer, I laughed and walked over to her.

I was about to ask her, if she was ready to go home…..

When Alice said, "Charlie extended his fishing trip and asked me if Bella could stay here so she wouldn't be alone."

I thought Alice couldn't read people's minds.

"She wouldn't be alone, anyways." I said to Alice.

Since I would've stayed with Bella all night as usual.

Alice said, "I know that, but Charlie doesn't and I don't think your going to tell him."

Bella laughed and said, "I am never going to tell him that."

We were all laughing until Jasper walked into the room and asked, "Alice, do you want to go hunting?"

Alice walked over to him after giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

Alice said, "Sure, goodnight Bella."

Alice and Jasper usually said goodbye to me in their heads, I have no idea why. _See you later, Edward _they both thought to me.

Jasper added, "Carlisle is going to be home from work soon by the way."

Then they were both gone.

"Bella, love, are you ready for bed?" I asked.

She smiled and said "More than you know."

I then picked her up in my arms and ran to one of the bathrooms.

I set her down on her feet and handed her some pajamas and her toiletries, to give her a few minutes to get ready.

About 15 minutes later she walked out and we walked hand and hand to my room.

When we reached my room she went straight to the bed and climbed in.

I climbed in after her and snuggled her up against my chest.

She said, "Edward, never let Alice give my another surprise ever again."

I chuckled and said, "Sorry, love, but I don't think that's possible."

She yawned and said, "Your probably right."

I kissed the top of her head and started humming her lullaby.

Right before she fell asleep she said, "I love you so much."

I smiled even though she couldn't see it, like I do every time she tells me she loves me.

I pulled her closer to me and said, "As I love you, more than myself."

Her heart started beating faster so I said, "Sleep, love."

I started humming again, and a few moments later she fell asleep.

I just stared at her, thinking about how she was mine.

When halfway through the night she said, "Edward" in her sleep.

I loved watching her sleep but loved it more when she talked.

Then she said, "Forever."

I whispered in her sleeping ear, "Forever and ever."

And continued to stare at her all through the night.


	6. Chapter 6: A new surprise

(thanks to everyone!! I hope to continue, but I am running out of ideas…=)

(I was sent a review (that I deleted) that was very rude and anonymous, it said i think your stories aren't good. if you're planning on a writing career, think of a backup and to this person I wanted to say I don't care what you think of my story, please don't read it if you feel that way and by the way I am not planning on a writing career, this is just for fun!) hope you like Ch. 6 J

Bella's point of view:

I woke up the morning after the surprise in Edward's room.

I didn't feel his cool body next to me, so I opened my eyes to see where he was.

What I saw was not Edward, it was Alice holding a tray with an omelet and orange juice.

Before I could open my mouth, Alice said "Good morning, Bella."

"Um…..Hi, Alice." was my response.

She handed me the tray and said "Eat."

I took it but before I ate anything I had to find out where Edward was.

"Where's Edward, Alice?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "He's out hunting, I had to threaten him so he would leave."

I laughed, "When will he be back?"

Alice smiled, "Actually we're meeting him somewhere."

I groaned but if Edward was going to be there, I guess it would be okay.

Alice laughed, "Just eat, so we can leave."

I started eating my breakfast.

I suddenly wondered what Alice had threatened Edward with and where we were going.

"Alice, what did you threaten Edward with?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "Um…I told him I would break his piano and not ask Charlie anything. He needed to hunt, he can't spend every waking moment with you."

I actually wished he would.

I laughed and said, "That wasn't very nice, Alice."

She just shrugged.

I finished eating and she pulled me into her closet.

Why didn't she let me pick out my own clothes?!

"Alice, please let me wear a pair of jeans." I said.

She groaned and said, "Fine."

She then pulled out a pair of designer jeans and handed them to me.

I guess this was better than a fancy dress.

She then pulled out a dark blue blouse and pushed me into her bathroom.

I got dressed and sat in her pink bathroom chair.

She started putting makeup on me and my curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Alice, please tell me where we're meeting Edward." I begged.

She shook her head and said, "No, Bella that's not fun."

I decided to leave it alone. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice.

"Fine" I said back.

She smiled and after what seemed like a lifetime finished my look.

I got out of the chair and walked downstairs until Alice was ready.

I sat on the couch and Emmett walked down the stairs.

"Hey, little sister!" He said to me.

"Hey, big brother!" I said back.

We both started laughing and he strolled out the door.

Rosalie came down the stairs next and said, "Have fun with Alice, Bella."

I was surprised she was even talking to me but I still said, "I'll try."

She laughed and went out the same door that Emmett did a moment earlier.

Alice came flying down the stairs, grabbed my arm and ran towards her Porsche.

"We're late." She said.

A few seconds later, we were driving down the street.

Alice was smiled and I frowned.

Where was Alice taking me?

At least Edward would be there.


	7. Chapter 7: An appointment

(thanks to all the people who read & review my story!!! I will keep on writing if I keep getting all these reviews, I need ideas!! J)

(I was sent a review (that I deleted) that was very rude and anonymous, it said "like I said before, your stories suck ass, find a new hobby" and to this person I wanted to say please stop reading my stories if you think they suck ass and I will not get a new hobby because I like doing this and shut up!!!!) hope you like Ch. 7!!! J

Edward's point of view:

I was sitting in my Volvo, in the parking lot of the mall Alice told me to meet her at.

I didn't need to go hunting today anyways, if Alice hadn't been threatening me I would've stayed with Bella.

I was about to call her because I wasn't going to sit here all day.

When her Porsche pulled into the parking spot next to me.

I got out the Volvo, and opened the Porsche's passenger door for Bella.

She got out and immediately put her arms around my waist. 

I put my arms around her and said, "Good morning, love, I am sorry I left you earlier."

She looked up at me and said, "It's okay, I know Alice threatened you and besides you did need to hunt."

I kissed the top of her head.

Alice groaned and said, "Come on, we have somewhere to be."

Bella took her arms off of me and I took my arms off of her.

But we still kept one hand intertwined.

We followed Alice into the mall and a few minutes later ended up in an bakery.

Why were we here? I wondered, we don't eat.

Alice turned to face us and said happily, "Today we're going to pick out your wedding cake!"

Bella looked at me and then at Alice and said, "But you guys don't eat cake."

I was just as confused as her.

Alice laughed and said, "Bella, there are going to be a lot of humans at your wedding, including you."

Bella smiled and said, "Oh, yeah."

Alice went over to the counter.

I looked down at Bella and said, "You can pick out whatever kind of cake you like."

She smiled and was about to say something but then Alice came over to us with a small old lady.

Alice said, "This is Mrs. Cade and she is going to make you wedding cake!"

Mrs. Cade looked up at me and Bella and said, "What a cute couple, what kind of cake would you like to have for you wedding?"

I had no idea what kind of cake to get so I said, "Thank you, but I am going to let my fiancée pick out the cake."

Bella squeezed my hand and smiled.

Bella said, "Um…..I want a chocolate cake with chocolate icing."

Alice said, "It has to be huge and extravagant, I don't care how expensive it is."

Mrs. Cade said, "Um…I can show you some designs if you would like."

_Why is this little woman picking out that couples cake…..doesn't matter _she thought.

Alice smiled, said "Sure." and then turned to Bella and myself and said, "I'll meet you guys in the car, unless you want to help with the designs."

Bella shook her head and said, "Edward, can I go get something to eat?"

I wasn't going to let her go by herself so I said, "Sure, I'll come with you."

Alice followed Mrs. Cade to the counter after giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

Bella and myself walked hand in hand to a tiny restaurant in the back of the mall.

Bella ate a chicken salad and I just sat and stared at her as she blushed.

"Why do you always stare at me?" Bella asked suddenly while eating.

I laughed, how could she not understand how interesting and beautiful she is to me.

"Bella, I stare at you because everything about you fascinates and amazes me, I love you."

She blushed a very deep red and said, "I love you so much, Edward."

She finished her lunch and we went to my Volvo to wait for Alice.

We sat there for only a few moments when Alice showed up with a handful of shopping bags and a smile on her face.

We got out of the car to greet her.

She said, "Your wedding cake is going to look so good! I just wanted to ask Bella if she wanted to go shopping with me!"

Bella frowned and said, "Alice, I really don't want to go shopping today."

I wanted to spend the day with her anyways.

Alice said, "Please, Bella just today."

Bella groaned and said, "Only for a couple hours."

I frowned as Alice said, "I know, I have an appointment to get to later."

"What kind of appointment do you have, Alice?" I asked.

Alice smiled and said, "Actually, it's more of an appointment for you, Emmett and Jasper."

What in the world?!

Alice smiled again and said, "I'll call you when were done shopping."

Bella looked at me and said, "I guess Alice is going to torture everyone today."

I laughed, gave her a kiss and said "I will see you later, love."

Her heart sped up and she said, "I love you Edward, bye."

Alice pulled her into the mall. I got into my Volvo and drove home.

Wondering what Alice had in store for us.

I walked into the door and said to my brothers, "You better get ready, Alice has an appointment for us."

They looked at me confused, I laughed and went upstairs because I had no other information to tell them.

Why does Alice do this to us?!


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

(thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!!! Please keep it up and I will continue…if you have any ideas please tell me….=)

Alice's point of view:

Bella and I had been shopping for two hours and I had bought her tons of clothes!

She wasn't very happy but I was. But I was even more excited for the appointment with the guys!

We were driving home from the mall in my yellow Porsche when Bella asked, "Alice, what kind of appointment do the guys have with you?"

I smiled, it was supposed to be a surprise and I didn't want to tell her, but then I remembered Edward can't read her mind.

So I said happily, "I am taking them shopping!"

Bella laughed and said, "For what?"

I looked at her and said, "I'll tell you, if you promise not to tell them."

She said, "I promise…..but I am not coming."

I frowned, Edward would cooperate better if she was there.

"I am taking them to buy tuxedos for your wedding, please come it will be fun." I said.

If I didn't take them who knows what they would wear to the wedding.

Bella started cracking up and said, "You can have fun with that and I just went shopping with you."

But this shopping was completely different.

We reached the house and as we got out of the car I said, "Fine don't come, you need to spend some time with Charlie anyway."

Bella smiled and said, "That's fine with me."

We got into the house and Edward was pacing back and forth…

I was thinking about random stuff so he wouldn't no where I was taking them.

Bella chuckled under her breath and walked over and gave Edward a hug.

Jasper looked over at me and said, "Alice, what's going on?"

I smiled at my clueless husband and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

He groaned and Emmett said, "I think it will be fun."

I laughed and said, "It will be…..for me at least."

Rosalie laughed too and said, "I am helping Esme redecorate so I can't be there."

I was sort of angry that neither Bella nor Rosalie were going to come, it would've been better.

I walked towards the door and said, "Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Bella get into the car! We're late."

Bella looked over at me and said, "You better be dropping me off at Charlie's."

I glared at her and said, "Yes."

They all headed out the door frowning.

I smiled and yelled, "Bye Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle." as I followed them.

We squeezed into my Porsche….we barely fit.

Everyone was groaning and seemed nervous besides Bella and myself, we were smiling and laughing.

We reached Charlie's, Bella got out of the car, gave Edward a kiss and said, "Have fun!"

I laughed and said, "I will."

The guys groaned, then Edward said, "I will see you later tonight, after I get tortured."

Bella smiled and said, "Okay."

Then she walked into the house and I drove to the mall we were at earlier.

I parked and said, "Hurry up, we're late."

We all got out of the car and walked into the mall and then into the store called, Everything Wedding.

The guy's jaws dropped as they looked around the store.

Then a man I had talked to on the phone came over and said, "Welcome, are you my 5:00 appointment?"

I walked over to him with the guys trailing behind and said, "Yes, you must be Mr. Harrington."

He shook my hand and said, "Yes I am, follow me."

We followed him into a room filled with tuxedos.

He turned to look at the guys and said, "Which one of you is the groom?"

Edward stepped in front of Jasper and Emmett and said, "I am."

Mr. Harrington looked at him and said, "Great, follow me."

I turned to Emmett and Jasper before following Mr. Harrington and Edward and said, "Stay here, till its your turns."

They nodded and I found Edward and Mr. Harrington waiting for me.

Mr. Harrington asked, "Are you his bride?"

Edward spoke before I could even think and said, "No, this is my sister she is helping plan my wedding."

I laughed and Mr. Harrington asked, "What kind of tux are you looking for?"

I knew Edward wouldn't know or care about tuxedos, so I said, "He is going to have a black double breasted tuxedo with a full tail."

Edward looked confused and Mr. Harrington said, "You know that is the most formal and expensive tuxedos we have."

I nodded. Price was no obstacle to us.

He took Edward's measurements while Edward glared at me.

I just smiled, this was necessary.

I should have took Bella with me to get her dress.

Mr. Harrington finished, looked at me, and said "Do you need anymore tuxedos?"

I nodded and said, "Edward, bring Emmett and Jasper in here and you may wait for us out there."

Edward looked angry but nodded and left the room.

A few moments later Emmett and Jasper entered the room looking nervous.

Mr. Harrington looked at them and said, "What kind of tux do you need for these two?"

They both just stood there clueless and I knew exactly what I wanted.

I smiled and said, "A black single breasted tuxedo with no tail for both of them."

He nodded and started measuring each of them.

They both glared at me just like Edward did.

This was a very fun experience for me.

Mr. Harrington finished and said, "I should these tuxedos ready in a week."

I smiled and said, "Perfect, I'll pick them up."

I exited the room after Emmett and Jasper and said "Goodbye." to Mr. Harrington.

We found Edward in the waiting room and we all left the store.

Before we reached the Porsche, I asked them, "Did you guys have fun?"

They all looked at each other and Jasper and Edward said, "Not really."

Emmett laughed and said, "I sort of had fun."

I laughed and got into the car, they followed.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and myself made plans to go hunting tonight.

I was about to ask Edward if he wanted to come, when he said "Alice, could you drop me off down the street from Bella's."

I groaned, I knew this was going to happen.

"Fine." I said, Edward smiled.

We drove in almost complete silence, until I stopped the car down the street from Bella's.

Edward climbed out and said, "Goodnight, have fun hunting."

I turned to him and said, "Have fun watching Bella sleep, see you later."

Emmett and Jasper laughed and I started driving back to out house.

The whole time I was thinking of all the things I had to get settled before the wedding.

I had a lot of work to do but I knew I was going to have fun doing it.


	9. Chapter 9: A little bit of romance,1

(thanks again to everyone!!! Like always, please continue to read and review and I will continue!!!) (I was sent 2 reviews (that I deleted) that was very rude and the name used was patrickSTARR and spongebob sqaurePANTS, one said "this isnt good. I dun like you. Go fall in a ditch" the next one said, "dear mrs. cullen,why aren't you gorgeous like the rest of the cullens?"

and to this person I wanted to say whoever you are….**EAT SPATULA AND DIE SPITTLESTICK **and also I wanted to say **LEAVE ME ALONE! MRS. CULLEN ISN'T EVEN MY SCREEN NAME AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME SO PLEASE STOP READING MY STORIES!****)**(hope everyone else likes part 1 of Ch.9!)

Edward's point of view:

Alice was speeding down the road back home. I chuckled because I knew she was annoyed at me.

But I had to see my Bella and she knew that.

I started running to Bella's back yard, I stopped when I heard Charlie and Bella talking.

It was almost seven, I haven't seen her for a couple of hours and it was killing me.

I needed to talk to her, to hold her in my arms.

I thought he would be gone by now. I looked into her window and saw her enter the bedroom and turn on her ancient computer.

I decided to just watch her until Charlie left.

She was so beautiful, in everyway but all I could see was the back of her head.

A few moments later which seemed like a lifetime to me, Charlie walked out the front door and into his cruiser.

Yes, I thought, I could finally see my love.

I hurried into her window.

She sat in the rocking chair, reading a book now.

I decided to play a joke on her.

I came up very silently behind her and took the book out of her hands.

She gasped and looked up and sighed. A sheet of relief covered her face as I laughed.

"That was not very nice." She said.

I scooped her up into my arms and said, "Who said I was nice."

She looked at me straight into the eyes and I got lost in hers as she said, "I know you are."

I smiled and my dead heart suddenly felt warmer.

But I still couldn't understand after all this time how she was not afraid of me at all.

I sat down on her bed and cradled her against my chest and breathed in her beautiful scent but not in a bad way.

I noticed that she was wearing a teal colored silk shirt with lace and black dress pants.

So I decided to ask her, "Why are you so dressed up this evening?"

I was thinking about taking her out tonight.

She shrugged and said, "Alice dressed me and said that I had to."

In a happy tone she added, "Were you planning on taking me somewhere?"

I was glad this made her happy. That's all I really wanted to do.

I nodded and said, "Yes, but it's a surprise."

She smiled and said, "Let's go, I knew something was up when Alice told me to where this."

I thought she hated surprises but Bella always surprised me.

It seemed to me like Alice only let herself give Bella surprises.

But I would still try.

I laughed and she started to get up but I wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "Have you ate yet?"

I always forget how often she had to eat.

She fell backwards into my arms and I tightened my arms around her and kissed the side of her neck until she said, "Yes, I ate while I was waiting for you."

I was about to get up when my phone rang.

It was Alice, she wanted to tell me not to let Bella stay up that late tonight because we were all going to be busy tomorrow and that Bella was allowed to stay the night.

I was thankful to Alice for some things but angry at her for even more things.

When I told Bella she groaned and said, "At least I get to spend the night."

I smiled, picked her up into my arms, grabbed her coat and shoes, and ran out the door to my car.

I had Emmett drop it off just a few minutes ago.

I put her into the car and handed her, her stuff.

I gave her a quick kiss, said, "Buckle up, and put your stuff on, love." as I walked around the Volvo.

I got into the drivers seat and headed off to the place where it all began….


	10. Chapter 9: A little bit of romance,2

(thanks to everyone, I appreciate everything so much - this is part 2 of Ch. 9 because it was too long to make one chapter!!!! Please read and review =)

Sorry it took so long…..busy =)

Edward's point of view:

We reached the ending of the road and I ran with her the rest of the way.

She kissed my face as we ran and I smiled. Oh how I loved her.

She wasn't afraid much anymore. Or she hid it very well.

When we landed in the meadow, I removed Bella from my back but still held her in my arms.

This meadow used to be my special place, but now it was our place.

Bella had tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

I was suddenly worried. I thought this would be a happy moment.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked frantically.

She smiled but tears still streamed down her face.

I wiped them away and she said, "I am crying because I am happy, Edward."

I smiled and asked, "Isn't it a great surprise?"

She looked at me and said, "One of the only good surprises I ever had, we have a lot of good memories here."

The memories from this very place consumed my head.

We met each others gaze and stared at each other for a while, she was still in my arms.

I could have stated like this forever.

She stroked my face and said, "Edward, I can't wait till were husband and wife."

I felt exactly the same way. I smiled and said, "Only two more weeks, love."

I leaned down and kissed her, passionately and her heart started up again.

I loved when hers did that and I knew if it were possible mine would be doing it to.

She twisted her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I put my arms around her waist and stroked her hair.

We kissed for a while till my instincts told me to stop before it went to far.

She could hardly breathe by then. I pulled her back to look at me and said, "Breathe, love."

Her heart rate slowed as I held her head against my chest.

We sat there for a while, content.

The sun started to set and the meadow darkened, it was beautiful but not as beautiful as her.

Until Bella looked up at me and said annoyed, "Edward, I think we better go before Alice comes and drags us."

I would've laughed but I was too annoyed, even though my family says I spend all my time with Bella.

It still wasn't enough.

I looked down at her, tighten my hold on her and said, "Alice won't be able to get past me."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Edward, you know what is going to happen if it comes to that."

I knew exactly what would happen. Alice would win.

"Let's go home." She said and smiled.

I liked how she said home like we shared it.

I would share everything with her.

"Fine." I said as I swung her onto my back.

We were running, and a few second later we were at the car.

I set her in her seat, kissed her on the forehead and walked over to the drivers seat.

"You probably need some rest anyways, love." I said to her as we sped off.

"I am sort of tired." She yawned.

She almost dozed off on the rest of the way.

I kept staring at her, if she were awake she would've yelled at me for not watching the road.

I didn't need to watch the road. We wouldn't get hurt.

We reached my driveway and Bella was sound asleep.

I couldn't wake up my angel. So I picked her up and walked into the house.

Alice was standing right near the stairs and groaned as she saw Bella sleeping.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper laughed from the couch.

From the kitchen Carlisle and Esme said "Let Bella sleep, kids."

I agreed with them.

_Why did you let her fall asleep?! Alice yelled at me in her thoughts._

I was glad she didn't speak aloud and awake Bella.

I shrugged and went upstairs.

Alice came into the room a few moments later.

_Let me put some pajamas on her. Alice thought. I won't wake her, I promise._

I didn't want Bella uncomfortable as she slept so I nodded and left the room.

A few moments later, Alice exited the room, smiled and skipped downstairs.

I knew she had something planned for tomorrow but she was very good at hiding stuff from me.

As I climbed into the bed and pulled my sleeping angel closer to me, I thought about our wedding and our future together.

Soon she would be mine and could be with me for centuries.

I was very happy but I still didn't want her to give up her life for me.

I was arguing to myself when,

In her sleep Bella said softly, "I do."

My dead heart almost burst out of me and I whispered into her sleeping ear "Me too, forever and ever."

She sighed and I kissed her head.

I continued to think about our future, but then I started thinking about what Alice held in store for the very near future.

At least we could do it together.


	11. Chapter 10: Flowers and a place

(thanks so much to every single person who reviewed and read this! I will continue! Please continue to RXR….hope you like chapter 10..I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can!!=)

Alice's point of view:

On Sunday morning, I was standing next to Edward in the hallway of his bedroom, holding an outfit and breakfast for Bella.

He wouldn't let me into the room till she awoke.

I stood there bouncing up and down excited for the day ahead.

Edward and Bella were still completely clueless about the exact details of my plan.

Finally Bella awoke and before Edward could say one word I burst into the room.

I hovered over her and she look tiredly over at my and said, "Good morning, Alice."

I handed her the food and set the outfit on the bed with me. "Good morning, Bella."

Edward entered the room and sat down next to Bella.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her, love." He said to her as he kissed her cheek.

Bella laughed and said "Alice is an unstoppable force of nature."

I laughed and said "Yes I am, now hurry up and eat."

She took so long to eat and I still needed to get her dressed on time.

I wondered if she would like my ideas.

Edward gave me a dirty look and said, "Let Bella have some time, Alice."

Bella nodded as she continued to eat her food.

A lifetime later which was actually only a few minutes Bella was done.

I handed her dishes to Edward and pulled Bella out the door.

She groaned and Edward yelled, "Take it easy, Alice." as we were almost in my beautiful bathroom.

I handed her the outfit, it was a cotton blue, no sleeve dress, after her shower.

She put it on and I knew Edward would love her in it.

I smiled as she put on the cute sandals I bought her.

She sat in the chair, and I straightened her hair for a change.

I put on some makeup quickly, before Edward came and started yelling at me.

He acted like I spent all my time with her when he was with her 95% of the day.

She was finished and I squealed, "You look absolutely perfect."

She blushed and I gave her a hug and before I could say one more word Edward was in the room with his arm around her.

"You looked gorgeous today." He complimented her as she blushed.

"So what are the plans today, Alice?" Edward asked.

I turned to him and screamed even though they were standing right next to me, "We are going to pick out wedding flowers and you two need to decide where we are having this wedding."

Edward looked down at Bella and she said in an unusually happy voice, "Alice, we have just now decided to have the wedding here."

I had been looking for this decision and they purposely hid it from me.

I would've been angry if I hadn't been so happy and excited.

I ran over and squeezed Bella and said, "This is going to be the best wedding in history."

Edward grabbed my arm and said worried, "Your going to hurt her, Alice."

I let go and frowned, he was way too overprotective.

Bella laughed and I said, "Let's get going then."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked her downstairs to my Porsche.

I was already in the drivers seat as they climbed into the backseat.

I sped off and a few minutes later we ended up in front of a store called Flamboyant Floral.

I had the perfect idea for the flowers.

So I bounced over to where Edward was helping Bella out of the car.

"Bella, can I choose the perfect flowers?" I asked her sweetly.

Edward chuckled and Bella said, "Sure, I'm sure you know better than I do."

I knew I did too.

I smiled and bounded into the store with them trailing behind.

Mrs. Sawicki came over to us with my part of my order.

She set them on a table and stood next to it.

Even though I hadn't asked Bella yet, I wanted to pre-order the flowers I wanted just in case.

Bella's jaw dropped as she saw the ton of flowers that were being brought over.

Edward laughed.

I wanted Bella and Edward's approval on my choice.

I turned to them and said, "Do you like these flowers?" I gestured towards them.

I explained to them where I could put them during the wedding and how perfectly they would go.

The talk about the wedding had Bella blushing and Edward looking as if he was going to exploded with happiness.

After my explanation, Bella and Edward looked at each other then at me.

It was as if they could speak by looking into each others eyes.

Edward spoke up, "I think these flowers will be exquisite at our wedding."

Bella nodded in agreement. I smiled and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to Mrs. Sawicki and she asked, "Will you be taking these flowers, ma'am?" 

I nodded and said, "Call me when I can pick them up."

She smiled and said, "Of course."

That was only a preview of how many flowers I actually bought. 

I walked back over to Edward and Bella and said, "Let's head home for a while."

I had a vision about tomorrow and we had taken care of enough wedding stuff today.

I headed out of the mall. They followed and Bella was completely quiet, I guessed she was thinking about how to ask Edward her request.

Edward was staring at her, as usual, but had a perplexed expression on his face probably trying to figure out what she was thinking.

I was thinking about random things as we got into the car because I didn't want Edward to figure anything out yet.

As we sped off back to Forks. I hoped that I could get Bella back to Charlie on Monday without any problems.

I thought everything would be fine but that depended on whether or not anyone made any last minute decisions.

Would they?


	12. Chapter 11: A choice

(Please read and review…I appreciate it so much….here's chapter 11...I hope its good and better!!!!J)

Bella's point of view:

On Sunday evening I was sitting on the couch in Edward's living room.

Trying to think of a way to ask him my request and get the answer I wanted.

Edward was talking to Alice in the kitchen, I really hoped she didn't tell him.

He came back in the room and I got up the nerve to ask.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked sheepishly.

He tried to look my in the eyes but I couldn't meet his stare.

"Sure, love." He replied as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

I loved being near him but this was going to make my question harder to get out.

I decided to just get to the point.

"I need to go to La Push……" I said while looking at my hands.

He interrupted me with a sharp, "No."

I knew this was going to be difficult.

I sighed as he pulled my chin up so he could look me in the eyes.

"I need to talk to Jacob, he needs to know about everything and I want him to come to the wedding." I said.

"He'll find out anyway and then I know he won't come, I'll be safe." I said with great conviction.

I knew I would be safe, I wanted my friend Jacob to be there one last time, and I wanted him to find out the truth by me.

Edward groaned and said sadly, "He might not hurt you physically but he will hurt you emotionally. Why do you want him to come?"

"Edward, I need to do this, he was my best friend. Please don't think for one second that I would decide against the wedding and you after seeing Jake." I said shocked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he said while his liquid eyes turned solid, "I don't really think that you'd leave me but he still won't come, no matter what you do because you choose me."

I was getting upset now that he started blaming this on him like everything else.

"Edward Cullen, I am unbelievably happy we are getting married and that I get to spend forever with you. I want to give Jake the chance to come and understand what you mean to me!" I almost yelled at him.

His eyes turned back to liquid as he said, "Not as happy as me."

He leaned down and kissed me softly as his arms wound around my waist.

He was trying to distract me, I was about to argue back but I could barely concentrate.

Edward smiled slightly and said, "I know he won't come and this whole process will just end up hurting you."

I groaned and decided begging was my last choice. I need to do this, getting hurt was a chance I had to take.

"Please, let me do this, you can drive me there and wait on the border while I am gone." I pleaded.

He was on his breaking point and when I pouted he gave in.

"Fine, but you call and tell him your coming tonight, and I will take you there, wait at the border and take you back." He said.

I squealed and kissed his cheek and said, "That's fine with me."

He handed me his cell phone and whispered in my ear, "Him hurting you is going to hurt me."

I had to do this……I wanted to, but was Edward right?

I dialed Jacob's number, trying not to think about that possibility.

He sounded sort of happy when I told him I was coming.

I hoped he didn't misunderstand. He already knew that we were getting married, that Edward was going to change me and he should know that there was no more Bella and Jacob.

I handed the phone back to Edward and he looked very upset as we got into his Volvo.

The ride to the border was completely silent until I said, "Please, Edward don't be mad at me for doing this."

He turned to me and stroked my face, "I could never be mad at you, love."

I smiled and got out of the car as we reached the border.

Edward came to my side and said, "When you need me again, I'll be right here."

I felt like I could cry and I had no idea why, "I know." I replied.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead then said softly, "Go get this over with, love."

I walked away from Edward, across the border to where Jacob would be waiting.

As I looked back at Edward he looked as if he wanted to run after me.

I continued walking until I heard a husky voice say, "Hey, Bella."

I smiled and said, "Hey, Jake."

He walked over to me and smiled back then asked coldly, "Why did you come over here? I am surprised you bloodsucker let you come."

I took a deep breath, I need to do this now but I also realized that this wasn't the same Jacob that was my best friend because of my decisions.

"I wanted to invite you to my wedding and tell you that no matter what I choose, you'll still be my friend." I said.

He looked at me and said angrily, "I am not coming to your wedding, I just can't Bella. You choose him, we can't be friends, we can't be anything."

I was shocked and felt the tears coming.

I knew my choice hurt him but, he said that we could before.

He frowned and said, "Bella, go back to him, please. I don't want you to cry but that is the truth and you know it."

He looked as if he was going to cry when he said, "You love him, your going to be like him. Just go."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry and said, "I love him more than anything, I can't live without him."

"He left you before and you still choose him, I gave you the choice and you choose him!" He shouted at me.

I was so angry and sad I could barely hold it in.

"He'll never leave me again, I know it." I shouted back.

He started walking away from me and said rudely, "Have a nice life, hopefully this works out, I doubt it though."

I felt like someone just took out my heart and stomped on it. But then I felt like screaming.

If Jacob didn't care anymore neither did I.

A part of my still wished he would come though.

I needed Edward, I wanted Edward.

I ran back to the border, crying my eyes out.

Edward was right, just like usual.


	13. Chapter 12: Hurt and Love

(thanks again to everyone but I do need some ideas please and I right my chapters fast so I know there are errors….=) hope you like this chapter!!)

Edward's point of view:

I was pacing back and forth an inch from the border.

Bella had been gone for barely 30 minutes and I was flipping out.

I should've never let her go.

I was so close to breaking the treaty when I saw her running.

She was running so fast that I was afraid she was going to fall and hurt herself.

As she got closer, I realized my sweet Bella was crying.

I held open my arms and a few seconds later she ran into them sobbing.

I pulled her close, kissed her head and cooed softly, "It's okay, I'm here love."

She just nodded into my soaking shirt.

"Edward….you were right." She said through the sobs.

I knew I would be. So why did I let her go? I didn't matter though, she was back with me.

"Just forget it, sweetheart." I whispered in her ear.

She tightened her arms around my neck and I said, "Let's go home."

She nodded and I lifted her up and sat her in the drivers seat with me.

The Volvo started up and I sped away.

I was surprised she didn't tell my to slow down or put her in her own seat.

I stroked her hair as she still cried with her face in my shirt.

We reached my house and I pulled my Bella into my arms.

We walked into the house and no one was there.

I guessed Alice knew this would happen and made everyone leave for a while.

Bella stopped crying and looked up at me. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

I looked down at her, her eyes were hurt but happy.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyways." I replied.

She kept my stare and said sweetly, "I love you more than you know."

But I knew how much she loved me and how much I love her.

I smiled and said, "Not as much as I love you."

Before she could argue, I was upstairs in my room.

I set her down on the bed and she rolled up into a ball, the tears started again.

It almost killed me to watch her cry.

I lifted her onto my lap and said softly, "Don't cry, everything is fine, love."

She continued to cry and said, "Everything is not fine, but being with you can make me forget that."

I felt exactly the same way.

"Please don't cry but you should sleep, I won't leave you." I whispered back.

"Edward, I don't want to sleep." She said back, barely crying anymore.

"I know you tired, go to sleep and dream." I said softly.

She would feel better and I would feel better if she slept.

"I am a little tired, I'll dream of you." She said sleepily.

I loved that she dreamt of me. I wished I could dream of her too.

Her breathing evened out and I pulled her closer to me as she stretched out.

Right before she fell asleep she asked, "Edward, can we forget about today?"

"Of course, now sleep, love." I said back immediately.

I leaned down and kissed her softly but lovingly.

I knew that wouldn't help her fall asleep but I had to.

Her heart sped up for a second but when I started humming her lullaby she drifted off to sleep.

I watched my beautiful angel sleep and whisper my name as she slept.

I was so content, I never noticed that my family came home.

Hopefully, everything else would go smoothly until our wedding.

Would it?


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth,1

**(thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed!! I'm running out of ideas but will definitely write more, I was thinking of starting a completely new story and continuing this one, but I don't know right now! Hope you like chapter 13 =)**

Bella's point of view:

I woke up the next day, feeling horrible in Edward's arms.

I was supposed to be home already.

My great idea turned out to be horrible and to top it off I will get grounded.

"Edward, I need to get home." I said before he could say one word.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Alice talked to Charlie, everything is fine."

I felt relieved but still upset.

"How are you this morning?" Edward asked.

"Fine." I lied.

He lifted me up onto his lap and said, "Please don't hide how you really feel, love."

I'm not a good liar. I looked up at his concerned face and started to feel a little better.

I knew Edward wouldn't mention the Jacob ordeal because I asked him not too.

But Alice and Charlie were different stories.

"I am honestly fine, because your with me." I confessed.

He smiled a smile that left me speechless.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, I hadn't ate in a while.

But before we could get downstairs, Alice and Jasper came into the room.

Alice held a tray of food and smiled at me. Jasper sent some of my sad feeling away.

I was grateful that I didn't have to show too much weakness in front of everyone.

Edward must've told Alice to not talk about last night.

Alice brought the food over to me and said, "Here's your breakfast, Bella."

I started eating and Edward sat down next to me.

Alice and Jasper sat down on the couch together.

Edward said, "After your done eating, I'll take you home."

I stopped eating and asked, "Will you stay with me?"

I knew I would feel much worse if he wasn't there.

He put his arm around me and replied, "Of course, love. But Charlie does want to talk to you."

I said, "You can still come, please."

Before he could say anything, Alice piped up from the couch.

I almost forgot she was there.

"Charlie won't mind, Edward. He is actually mad at Jacob right now."

She then looked down at the floor and said, "Bella, I told him about everything, I hope your not mad."

I wasn't really mad but I didn't want Charlie knowing about this stuff.

"It's okay, Alice." I said while taking another bite.

She smiled and Edward said, "I will come then."

I smiled and he tightened his arm around me.

I finished eating and I actually let Alice get me ready.

I didn't really want to go home and I knew this would take up some time.

I sat down in the bathroom chair after Alice dressed me in an actually cute baby blue blouse and a pair of jeans with flats.

She barely put on any makeup and just straightened my hair.

About halfway through the hair straightening I started wondering why she wasn't talking.

"Alice, is something wrong?" I asked quietly.

She smiled and replied, "No, I am just giving you time to think, Bella."

I smiled back.

She finished and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

As she danced out of the room, Edward came in.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and asked, "Are you ready to leave, love?"

Instead of answering, I wrapped my arms around his neck, turned around and kissed him.

Instead of what he usually did, he tightened his grip on me and kissed back passionately and fiercely.

But like usual he pulled away after a few moments.

He chuckled and said, "Now are you ready to go?"

I looked up at him and said, "Now I am."

He led me downstairs and into his Volvo.

I was surprised that his family didn't say anything besides a short goodbye to me.

Once we were driving down the street, Edward took my hand in his.

He was driving a little to fast for my liking, but I didn't feel like complaining.

I was still a little afraid that Edward got the wrong idea from what happened with Jacob.

Tonight I would tell him exactly how I feel.

We reached my house and he got out of the car, and came to open my door.

I got out and started walking towards the house, when a pair of familiar arms came around me.

"Where are you off to so fast?" He asked playfully.

"I'm going home, follow me." I responded.

He pulled me next to him and said, "You look gorgeous today, love."

I blushed deeply and he laughed.

I then started walking with him following behind.

Once inside Charlie came over to us.

He frowned slightly when he saw our hands intertwined.

But he said politely, "Hey guys."

Edward said, "Hello, Charlie."

I didn't say anything at all.

Charlie looked down at me and asked, "Are you okay, Bells?"

I didn't want everyone to feel sorry for me.

Nothing was wrong with me, my life is perfectly fine.

"I'm fine, it's not a big deal! Okay?" I yelled at him.

I pulled my hand out of Edward's even though I knew that he could've held on.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.


	15. Chapter 13: The Truth,2

**(Here's the next part everyone!! Thanks again, the last part was too long for one chapter so I put it into two!! Hope you like it!! I still don't know exactly what's going to happen next but when I figure it out I'll tell you guys =)**

Bella's point of view:

A few moments later, Edward was standing in my doorway.

"Bella…." He started to say.

I looked over at him from my bed and interrupted by saying, "Edward, please don't. I am fine, why can't everyone stop talking about it."

He walked over to me and sat on the bed.

I moved over to sit on his lap.

He put his arms around me and said, "You don't seem fine, love. We are just checking on you. I don't want you making any mistakes."

Here we go again, angry and misunderstood tears started streaming down my face.

"I promise you I am fine. I am not making any mistakes, Edward. I want you, I need you forever. What happened with Jake doesn't matter." I said loudly through the tears.

Why won't anyone believe me?

Edward turned my face to his and asked, "Then why are you crying, love?"

I looked into his eyes and said as forcefully as I could, "Because no one will believe me!"

I softened my voice and added, "Please believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."

He smiled slightly and said, "I want to believe you, love. But for some reason its hard for me to believe that you feel this way about me."

I sighed and said the complete truth, "I love you more than anything in the world, I want to marry you and be with you for all of eternity and that's the truth."

Edward smiled and leaned down and kissed me for actually a very long time.

All my worries disappeared, but too soon I could barely breath and my heart was racing.

He picked up his head, but kept his hands on my face.

"You are my life, my everything, my love. I am so glad that we will be together for ever and ever." He said back to me.

My heart started beating and I blushed at his feelings.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed my lightly, "Yes."

Edward picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Charlie left some food out for you, he isn't going to bother you for the night." He said quietly as he headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked sadly.

"I need to speak with Charlie, you need to eat and get ready for bed. But I'll be back after Charlie is asleep, love."

I nodded and said, "I'll see you later then."

"Of course, It's been a long day, love." He added as he walked down the stairs.

I went upstairs and took a long hot shower.

After I got dressed in some sweats, I went downstairs.

As Edward had said, Charlie had already went up to bed and left me some leftover spaghetti on the table.

I went upstairs after eating and decided to e-mail my mom.

Even though my parents didn't know about the engagement yet, I wanted to keep them in the loop a little.

I really just wanted Edward to come back.

It seemed like everything was better when he was with me.

Jacob was my best friend during some of the worst times of my life.

But I would just have to get used to the fact that he wasn't that person anymore, Edward would help me with that.

The wedding was coming up fast and I was actually beginning to get excited about it.

Just as promised, Edward came through my window a little while later.

I ran over to him, he lifted me into his arms and sat in my rocking chair with me.

"How was your evening?" He asked me while rubbing my back.

"Okay, but better now." I replied.

He kissed my hair and said, "Now time for bed, love."

I didn't have enough energy to argue nor did I really want to.

He carried me over the bed, he put the covers over me.

Then laid down next to me, and pulled me against him.

"Alice said she needs to talk to you tomorrow." Edward whispered into my ear before I drifted off to sleep.

I sighed and said, "Okay."

I knew better than to get worked up about Alice.

Or I might've been too tired to.

He chuckled and said, "Sleep tight, my love."

I said, "Goodnight, I love you."

He kissed the ring on my finger and started humming my lullaby.

I slowly drifted off to sleep in my fiancée arms.

Things were better now, hopefully they would stay that way.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE: IDEA, PLEASE READ :

AUTHORS NOTE: I promise it will only take a second to read this!! I have decided to start a new fan fiction and continue with Before the Wedding (I will post a chapter very soon + if you have any ideas at all please tell me),I'm thinking about my new fan fiction being instead of starting Jacob's point of view in Breaking Dawn, it continues to be Bella's point of view. I love Breaking Dawn but I wish I could've seen what happened after chapter 7 from Bella's point of view!! It would be a sort of short story probably from chapter 7 of Breaking Dawn to maybe chapter 9, when Jacob shows up…….unless I do all the rest from Bella's point of view (if I do it and get good reviews then I probably will…..) Just wanted to run the idea by my readers, if you think this a good idea please send me a review saying yes or no, or a idea you think would be better!!! Thanks again for reading and extra thanks if you review!!!! Chapter 14 will be up shortly!!!!! ily


	17. Chapter 14: Plans

**(just as I promised here is chapter 14!!! Hope you like it and my possible new idea!! Please read and review…..reviews always make my day lol!! By the way, this chapter will be Edward and Alice's point of view!!)**

**Edward's point of view:**

Unfortunately I had leave my Bella and go home early.

Charlie had returned from his trip and for some unfathomable reason wouldn't leave Bella alone.

I was afraid that he possibly found out about the engagement and his thoughts didn't give any hint.

Since I knew it would be bad to be caught in Bella's bed, I left but I did leave her a note on her table.

I was sitting at my piano, playing my angels song while my family was off doing who know what.

A couple minutes later, Alice danced into the room.

"Hey, Edward." She greeted me with a smile.

I just nodded and said, "Alice."

She frowned at me and said, "It's not my fault that you had to leave Bella."

I suddenly felt guilty, "I know, I'm sorry but you know what being away from her does to me."

She smiled again and I had a great idea.

"Alice, could you do me a favor?" I asked as she turned to leave.

"Sure." She replied.

"Could you go to Bella's and bring her over here?" I asked while trying to smile.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Only if you let everyone spend some time with her." She smiled brighter and added, "Mainly me."

I didn't want to give up any time away from Bella but I knew I had to.

And on the bright side, soon we would be husband and wife and I would never have to leave her side again.

Alice saw me getting lost in my thoughts and cleared her throat loudly so I would answer her.

I looked up at her and said, "Fine but go get her as soon as you can."

She jumped up and down for a moment, gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Soon as possible, I'll go."

Alice headed up the stairs and I turned back to my piano, the only thing that besides Bella that I could focus on.

But she turned back to me and said, "Don't forget, I need to talk to her and sort of you today."

I nodded from my seat at the piano.

I was trying to focus on playing until my Bella could come. Oh how I couldn't wait to see her again.

**Alice's point of view:**

I went upstairs to tell Jasper goodbye before I went to get Bella.

"Jasper?" I called out as I entered my room.

"Yes." He said back to me from the couch.

I smiled at my him and said, "I'm going to go pick up Bella, I need to speak with her and Edward."

He nodded and said sort of sadly, "Okay but will you be gone all day?"

I laughed at my silly husband, gave him a quick kiss, and said, "Actually I was hoping that later you might want to go shopping with me. I still have to buy for the wedding and I know that Bella and Edward won't come."

He rolled his eyes, I'm not exactly sure if it was because of shopping or because of Bella and Edward.

"Sounds good." Jasper said as I walked down the stairs.

I got in my Porsche, and started my drive to Bella's house.

There was still one major detail that hadn't been addressed yet, and since no decisions on the matter had been made, I can't be certain what will happen.

I pulled up in Bella's driveway. Luckily Charlie was still here.

I got out of the car and skipped to her door. I knocked and Charlie answered.

"Hey, Charlie." I said sweetly.

"Hi, Alice." He said back in a completely different tone than how he said it to Edward.

He sure did like me better than Edward. I had to hold back a laugh at the thought.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

Before Charlie could respond, Bella came walking out of the kitchen, wearing horrible pajamas.

Today I would buy her some new ones.

"Hi, Alice." Bella said.

"Hey, Bella." I said back as I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"So what brings you here today, Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that Bella could come over today, we need to talk." I said kindly.

Charlie looked kind of worried as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Without hesitation I said, "Of course not." I smiled and added, "Just girl talk."

Charlie blushed a little and Bella looked over at me confused and almost laughed.

I laughed and turned my attention back to Charlie.

"Okay sure, but Bella you need to be home sort of early." He said.

Before my curiosity made me ask, Bella asked, "Why?"

Charlie turned to her and said quietly, "Because some people are coming here to see you."

Bella looked as if she was about to cry as she said, "Please, don't let Jacob come over here."

"He just wants to apologize, it will be fine." Charlie said softly trying not to make her start crying.

She was about to say something but I changed the subject, "You need to get dressed now." I said as I pulled her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

I found some clothes I bought her and let her get dressed and take a shower.

When she came back to her bedroom still looking upset, I smiled at her and said, "Bella everything will be fine."

She didn't seem to believe me so I offered, "If you want I can ask Edward to stay here while you talk to him."

Before she could refuse, I added, "Edward will find out, Bella and Jacob will not stop till he talks to you again."

She seemed to consider that as she grabbed my arm and said, "Fine, ask him when we get there. Now let's go."

I laughed and pulled Bella down the stairs, she was much to slow.

"Goodbye, Charlie. I'll have her back by 6." I called as we headed out the front door.

We got into my Porsche and Bella seemed to relax a little.

I smiled and said, "I promise, every single thing today will go fine."

She sighed and said, "I hope so." Then added, "Edward said we needed to talk?"

I nodded and said, "We'll talk when we get back to the house, Edwards waiting for you."

She blushed and I laughed, and sped off towards home.

I hope I told Bella the truth……


	18. Chapter 15: Details

**(****thanks tons, to everyone who read my story!!! Hope you like chapter 15 and I have more ideas!!!!! I will have some new chapters up on Sunday night, probably a few from this story and a couple from the brand new story I decided to start!!! As always, please read and review……=)**

**Edward's point of view:**

I was still playing my piano, waiting for Alice and Bella.

Emmett was sitting in the room with the TV blasting.

He was trying to distract me, but it wasn't working.

Then he started singing songs in his head, horrible songs.

I was about to yell at him, when I heard Alice's car pull into the driveway.

Without one word to Emmett, I ran out of the house and pulled Bella into my arms.

I inhaled her intoxicating scent and looked at my beautiful angel.

"Hello, love." I greeted her.

"Hey." She said back, smiling.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, we have a lot to discuss."

I carried Bella into the house and sat on the couch with her.

Alice's mind wasn't giving anything, so I sat there nervous at what could happen.

"So with the wedding only about a week away, I need to get every detail figured out," Alice began cheerfully then continued. "Charlie and Renee don't know about the wedding yet."

I completely forgot about that, Bella still hadn't told her parents.

Bella's mouth fell open and I hugged her tighter.

She bit her lip and after a second of thought she said slowly, "Actually, Alice I was hoping that telling them would be one of the last details."

Alice stopped smiling and said, "Bella, this is one of the last details." Started smiling again as she added, "Besides that I do have one more thing for the wedding."

I had to help Bella, "Can we do this one more thing before she tells her parents?" I asked Alice.

She sighed then and said, "I guess so, we'll do it tomorrow."

She then floated up the stairs.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, Bella's staying here tonight." She said happily.

Bella looked up at Alice confused, "Alice, Charlie never said that." She told her.

Alice smiled and said, "He will."

But then the weirdest thing happened.

Alice's mind went from random things to directly telling me something.

_Edward, Tonight Jacob and his father are going over Bella's for dinner, Bella wants you to stay in her room while she talks to him and then after I know Charlie will let her come over here. Don't worry. _Alice thought and then bounded up the stairs.

I was furious, how could he hurt Bella even more, but I knew this had to happen.

I would be there, I would protect her.

I wonder what will happen that would make Charlie let Bella come over here.

I started getting lost in my train of thought.

Bella looked up at me with her big brown eyes and asked softly, "Did Alice tell you?"

I pulled her closer to me, kissed her hair and whispered, "Anytime you need me, I'll be there."She started crying and I wiped the tears away.

I can't stand to see her cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"I don't deserve you, Edward." She said softly, the tears stopping.

She had it backwards, I didn't deserve someone as perfect, beautiful, and amazing as Bella. She had saved me from being a monster.

I looked down at the angel in my arms and said softly, "Never think that, I don't deserve you."

She smiled slightly and then her stomach growled.

I smiled and said, "Time to eat."

I picked her up and carried her into the rarely used kitchen.

Before I could make any food, Esme was already making Bella something.

Esme saw us come in and came to give us both a hug, after I set Bella down on her feet.

"I'm making you some food, it should be done in a second." Esme told Bella.

"Thank you." Bella said back.

I smiled at how Bella got along with my family, and how much Esme cared about Bella.

I sat down in a chair and pulled Bella to sit with me.

Esme finished cooking, and left the room with a short goodbye.

I watched Bella eat that repulsive human food.

It was fascinating to me though to watch her eat.

Bella looked up at me and asked, "Isn't it boring to sit here and watch me eat?"

I laughed and responded, "It's not boring in the least, you are interesting."

She blushed and continued to eat. I loved how I could make her blush.

The rest of the afternoon went by much too quickly.

Mostly Bella and myself just spent the time with each other.

I love spending time with her and wish I could do it all the time.

Soon I could, soon I would be the happiest person in the world.

I was playing Bella a song on the piano, completely content.

When suddenly, Alice bounded into the room and said, "Time to leave, Bella."

Bella spoke up and asked surprised, "It's six already?"

Alice grabbed her hand and said, "Yes, I promised Charlie."

I stood up, kissed Bella's cheek and said, "I'll be in you room."

Alice and Bella walked out the front door and into Alice's car.

I waited a few moments and they ran out the door.

I was doing this for Bella, I had to keep myself under control.

Even though what Jacob did emotionally to Bella last time made me want to hurt him.

But I knew that wouldn't help anything, Alice said everything would be okay.

I know that's not a complete assurance but it made me feel better as I jumped into Bella's bedroom through the window.

I sat in her rocking chair and then I heard Bella come in, speak with Charlie and come upstairs.

She ran into my arms as soon as she was in the room.

I pulled her tight to me and said, "I love you."

She kissed the side of my neck and said, "I love you too."

I knew that if I was human, my heart would be pounding.

I was about to inform her that the Blacks were here but Charlie yelled up the stairs, "Come down now, Bella."

I released her from my grip even though all I wanted was to never let go.

I kissed her hand and said, "I'll be right here."

She nodded and walked down the stairs.

I heard the front door open and I sat to hear what would happen next.


	19. Chapter 16: Talking

**(thanks to all the reading and reviewing…..I won't be able to post any new chapters till Sunday so here's chapter 16!!!! But as soon as I come home, I will post. Please R&R =)**

**Bella's Point of View:**

I walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

I didn't want to talk to Jacob, I didn't want to see him.

Did I?

I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to see Jacob or not but I knew I wanted to run upstairs and into Edward's arms.

The front door opened and Jacob walked in, and then started helping his dad in.

Charlie picked up some food for dinner, I walked over and got myself some.

I wasn't very hungry, since I ate earlier at the Cullens.

I sat back down and started eating, Jacob came over to me and said, "Bella, we need to talk."

I sighed and said, "You talk, I'll listen." Because I didn't have anything to say to him.

He sat down next to me and said, "I'm sorry about what happened a couple of days ago."

I nodded so he would continue, I wanted this over with.

"I'm still not coming to your wedding."

I nodded again even though that did hurt a little, I knew it would happen though.

Then he added more quietly, "I'm not coming to see you ruin your life. I didn't want to say goodbye without you knowing I was sorry."

I wanted to scream, or slap him, or cry, or go get Edward but all I did was say, "Then thanks."

I walked into the kitchen and cleaned up my food.

I wasn't hungry at all, I turned to walk up the stairs when I turned to Jacob and said quietly but full of passion, "I'm not ruining my life, This was the best decision I ever made!"

I didn't want to hear his response, I ran up the stairs, into my bedroom and shut the door, loudly.

Before I could turn around, I was already in Edward's arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me.

Instead of screaming at him for apologizing for something that wasn't his fault, I said, "It's over, I told him the truth and he told me the truth."

He smiled and asked, "That was the truth?"

I smiled and said, "Of course, what else could it be?"

He kissed me for a while and I forgot all about Jake and the wedding and everything else.

Suddenly Edward set me down and whispered, "Charlie is coming, act natural."

The next thing I knew, Charlie was in my doorway and Edward was gone.

"Bella, why don't you call Alice and have her pick you up?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Okay." I said.

He started to turn and my anger got the better of me, "I told you this would be a bad idea."

I almost started crying when Charlie said, "I know and I'm sorry that I made you talk to him when all it did was hurt you more."

I was about to say something when Charlie added, "I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice time with Alice."

He shut the door and walked down the stairs.

Edward came out of hiding in my closet and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

I turned to him and said the truth, "As long as you with me and Jacob leaves me alone, I'm fine."

He smiled and handed me a bag with my overnight stuff in it.

He laughed as he said, "Alice is on her way."

I laughed too and Edward stayed with me until Alice was in the driveway.

I heard Charlie greet Alice, then she bounced up the stairs and into my room.

Edward kissed my cheek and then jumped out of the window, I hoped that he would go sit in Alice's car.

Alice came over to me, picked up my bag and said, "Let's go, you can relax for a while."

I smiled at the thought of relaxing before having to do all this wedding stuff.

She smiled too and pulled me down the stairs, Charlie gave me a nod.

The next thing I knew I was in Alice's backseat, I looked next to me and there sat Edward.

I smiled because he was here, I hated being away from him for even 5 minutes.

He pulled me into his lap and said, "Let's go home, love."

And with that Alice's car was driving down the street.

I was happy that talking with Jake was over but now I was worried about the wedding.


	20. Chapter 17: Relaxing

**(I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post, but here's chapter 17!!! Hope you like it, my new story will be called "After the Phone Call" and I'll post some chapters very soon. Please read & review!!! Thanks and sorry for any mistakes….I try to get them but sometimes I miss a few =)**

**Alice's point of view:**

I was driving down home, with Edward and Bella.

Excitement for tomorrow was almost making my jump.

I looked in the backseat and smiled as I saw Bella sitting on Edward's lap.

He loved her so much and she loved him the same way back.

It was so cute!

We reached our house after a few minutes, I got out of the car and skipped to the living room.

Sadly I promised Bella time to relax, but maybe I could have fun with that.

But on the bright side, I had a vision that tomorrow would go smoothly.

I stood there jumping up and down until Bella and Edward walked in hand and hand.

I smiled and asked, "So how would you like to relax, Bella?"

I had the perfect idea but I didn't know if Bella would go for it.

Edward looked at me and laughed because I forgot to cover my mind, so now he knew what my idea was.

I frowned and asked, "Bella, would you like to go to a hotel?"

She looked so confused and said slowly, "I guess."

I was about to go pack but then Bella added, "Is Edward coming?"

Before Edward could say one word, I answered, "Yes, and so is Jasper."

Jasper came downstairs and looked at me, "Where are we going, Alice?"

He must've heard me, I grabbed his arms and pulled him over to us so I could tell Bella and Jasper.

I smiled and said, "We are all going to a hotel in Seattle for the night, Bella and myself are going to a spa for most of the evening though."

Bella actually smiled and said shocked, "You already booked rooms?"

I laughed, she should know me by now, "Of course, two rooms." I answered.

Edward and I went to go pack, it only took us a couple minutes, we were only leaving for a night.

We came back downstairs with the suitcases, I grabbed Bella so I could fix her up to leave.

She groaned as I pulled her up the stairs and into my bathroom.

"This is going to be so much fun." I said to Bella as I started curling her hair.

"What is?" She asked completely confused.

I laughed and said everything fun that was going to happen in the next few days, "Going to the hotel, having spa treatments, and what's happening tomorrow."

She laughed but then asked seriously, "Alice, what's happening tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you tonight." I said cheerfully.

I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into my closet.

I searched until I found a cute dark blue, short sleeve dress with matching flats.

I was going to get rid of this outfit, but I was glad I didn't.

I handed it to Bella and she got dressed, she groaned and said, "Aren't we going to a spa?"

I laughed and right when I was about to answer her she added, "You just dressed me this morning."

I looked at her and said, "Yes, but this outfit is cuter and I was about to throw it out."

She laughed and I added, "Edward will love this on you."

Bella then blushed and then I pulled her downstairs and into Edward's Volvo.

Bella sat down in the front seat next to Edward, and I got in the backseat with Jasper.

I was getting impatient, even though we just got in the car.

"Let's go!" I yelled to Edward who was too busy complimenting Bella to get out of the driveway.

Edward then laughed at my thoughts, which I purposely let him see and started driving.

I smiled as we sped off towards Seattle.

The drive there was pretty boring, but I never stopped bouncing in my seat.

About halfway there, I noticed Jasper looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled at me and said, "There are a lot of emotions in this car."

I laughed and asked, "What kinds of emotions?"

I probably all ready knew the answer but it was funny anyways.

"Well, you are bursting with excitement, Edward and Bella are filled with love and nervousness." Jasper said.

Bella blushed, I laughed and Edward smiled.

The rest of the ride went in almost complete silence.

Bella fell asleep and went to grab her arm to wake her up.

She can't sleep yet!

Edward then glared at me and softly touched her face.

She then actually awoke and Jasper and I started laughing.

Edward then softly joined in and Bella blushed as usual.

We then reached the hotel, I jumped out of the car, pulling Jasper with me.

I was about to pull Bella out to, I wanted to get inside as fast as possible.

But then Edward helped her out, so I decided to grab the suitcases.

Jasper and I signed in and then waited for Bella and Edward.

They came in and we went up the elevator into our suites.

I handed Edward his luggage and Bella's too.

I followed Jasper into our room, it was very nice.

There was a big bed in the middle of the room, a couple dressers, a couch, a TV, two closets and a pretty big bathroom and kitchen.

I smiled at the thought that we didn't need half the stuff in here.

I then unpacked some things, kissed Jasper and went over to go get Bella.

It was almost time for our appointment.


	21. Chapter 18: Spa

**(Hope you like chapter 18! I still have a few ideas for this story, thanks for reading and reviewing, please remember my other story too!! =)**

**Bella's point of view:**

"Alice is on her way." Edward said to me from across the room.

He was busy unpacking some things, he wouldn't let me help so I was sitting on the couch.

I thought that this spa thing might help me relax, but I was going to miss Edward.

I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I'm going to miss you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I'll miss you too, love."

He leaned down and kissed me until Alice came bursting into the room.

Edward picked up his head, unwrapped his arms from around me and said, "I'll be here when your done."

I smiled and was about to say something when Alice grabbed my arm and said happily, "We're going to be late."

A second later, Alice and I were walking to the elevators.

"What are Edward and Jasper going to do while we are gone?" I asked Alice while we were riding in the elevator.

She smiled and said, "Nothing really, play chess, watch T.V."

"But…." I started to say.

Before I could finish my sentence Alice said smiling brighter, "Edward will be missing you the whole time."

I blushed even though I knew that already. I also knew I would miss him.

Alice laughed and I did too as I asked, "Will Jasper miss you?"

She looked at me and said, "I hope so, I'll miss him."

We then got out of the elevator and walked down a hallway and into a huge room.

The room smelled so good, it was filled with the scent of lavender and citrus.

A lady came over to us and asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

Alice smiled at her and said, "Yes, 8 o'clock."

The lady then slightly smiled at us and gestured, "Right this way."

We followed her to a smaller room with a huge bathtub filled with some strange looking water.

The lady handed us each a robe and a towel and said, "Have a nice time."

Alice was jumping up and down and said, "Get in, Bella."

I undressed and got into the water, it was very warm and Alice told me that it had special minerals in it.

Alice just sat down on the bench next to the tub.

Alice and I talked about the wedding for a while and I was actually relaxed.

Until Alice said, "Time for a facial, manicure and pedicure."

I was about to argue that I was already relaxed and wanted to go see Edward.

But then I decided to just do it, Alice would argue back until I gave in.

I put on the robe and followed Alice into another room, this one had chairs, sinks, and bottles of nail polish, and all kinds of stuff.

Alice sat me in one of the chairs and she sat down in another one.

I didn't really understand why she was getting a facial but I then thought it was just for the act.

After the facial I looked in the mirror, my face looked and felt cleaner and Alice's looked exactly the same.

I had to hide back a laugh, Alice just smiled.

It was time for a manicure and a pedicure, it actually was fun.

Alice told them to paint my nails a pretty blue color, while she had hers done in bright pink.

After they were finished and our nails dried, Alice pulled me back into the first room with our clothes in it.

We got dressed and Alice asked, "Wasn't this fun and relaxing?"

"Actually it was." I responded.

She smiled and we then went back over to the elevators.

I was so excited to see Edward, I almost ran down the hall.

I turned back to Alice, gave her a hug and said, "Thank you."

She smiled and returned the embrace, "Your so welcome, maybe we could do it again sometime."

I smiled too, that wouldn't be so bad.

Alice turned to go into her room when I remembered something.

"Alice, what is happening tomorrow?" I asked.

She turned around and asked, "Can I tell you in the morning?"

I sighed and said, "I've waited long enough, please tell me now."

"Fine." She said, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room.

Edward then came over to us and asked, "Did you have a good time?"

I smiled up at him and said, "I'll tell you, after Alice tells us what's happening tomorrow."

Alice laughed and said loudly, "Okay, tomorrow we are going to have your wedding rehearsal!"

I gasped and Edward put his arms around my waist.

Alice started jumping and said, "I have everything ready."

I hadn't even told my parents yet, how could we have the wedding rehearsal?

Alice looked at me and said smiling, "Don't worry, its just going to us Cullens."

I bit my lip, she must've seen the worried look on my face.

She then turned to leave and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

I then turned to face Edward, he looked at me and said sadly, "We don't have to have a rehearsal if you don't want to."

He then added, "We don't have to have a wedding at all. You don't seem very happy."

I exhaled and put my arms around Edward.

"Of course we're going to have a rehearsal and a wedding." I said forcefully.

He smiled slightly and asked, "Do you really want to?"

I looked directly into his eyes, so he could not doubt me when I said, "Yes."

I then added, "I love you and want to be with you forever and ever, there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change my mind."

He smiled my favorite smile and said, "I don't want to change your mind, my dreams are coming true, I get to have you as my wife for all of eternity."

I smiled too and said, "Forever and always, I'll be yours."

He picked me up in his arms, held me to his chest and said, "You have had me since the first moment I really saw you and I'll be yours for forever and ever."

I kissed his cheek and he kissed my head. Tomorrow would be a good day.

We held me for a few minutes, then he asked, "So did you relax with Alice?"

I laughed and said, "Yes, it was actually relaxing and fun."

He then sat me down and said, "Go get ready for bed, love."

I walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower and went to get my sweats.

In their place was a black tank top and a pair of blue silk pants.

I sighed, and I knew Alice did this.

I got dressed still and crawled into bed.

Edward came over and tucked me in and then laid down next to me.

I leaned back into him and he started humming my lullaby.

"Sleep, love. We have a big day tomorrow." He whispered into my ear.

I sighed because he was right.

I then fell asleep and dreamt of how perfect tomorrow could be….


	22. Chapter 19: Wedding?

**(If your wondering how I posted all these chapters so fast, its because I was gone all weekend and had lots of time to write, hope you like them all!! Please R&R both my stories =) Hope you all had a Happy Valentines Day! p.s I am not an expert on weddings**

**Edward's point of view:**

There I was, laying next to my beautiful Bella while she slept.

She amazes and fascinates me every second.

I was so excited for our wedding rehearsal tonight, even though yesterday Alice told me in her thoughts that things were going to be different because it wasn't really the wedding.

Alice burst in the room.

_Bella is going to wake up in 30 seconds! Alice thought._

I noticed Alice was holding a dress in one hand and the room service menu in the other.

I sighed and then like Alice said, Bella woke up 30 seconds later.

She turned around to face me and I asked, "How did you sleep, love?"

She smiled and said, "Good, how was watching me?"

I smiled, kissed her cheek and said, "Wonderful, as always."

Alice laughed, handed Bella the menu and said, "Choose something."

Bella was looking at the menu and Alice said, "Jasper is waiting for you."

Yesterday Alice told me that Jasper and I would leave to go hunt and then come back home and set up for the rehearsal.

She didn't want me to see Bella before the rehearsal.

I sighed and said, "This isn't the actual wedding, Alice."

Bella looked up from her food and asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

I knew from our conversation yesterday that Bella wanted to have a wedding but I agreed that the rehearsal wasn't really needed.

Besides Charlie and Renee still didn't know.

Alice smiled and said, "This is just for fun and practice."

She started brushing Bella's hair and said, "We'll see you later, Edward."

Bella frowned and I ran over to her.

"I'll miss you." I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you too." She said.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "You'll see each other later."

When we both sighed she added, "I promise it will be worth it, tonight will be great."

She pushed me towards the door and wearily I walked out.

Jasper came over to me and we got in the elevator.

"Are we running back?" I asked, it seemed like the only choice to me.

"Yeah, it's faster and Bella and Alice need the car." Jasper answered.

I nodded and Jasper said, "We need to leave out the back door."

I chuckled, that was obvious.

We reached the back door and when no one was looking, we ran out.

It felt good to have the wind blowing against me.

I hoped Alice was right about tonight because I was fighting the urge to run back to the hotel for Bella the whole way home.

Jasper stopped in a park about 5 miles from Forks, I stopped too.

I guess we were going to hunt here.

I quickly filled up on some deer, and waited for Jasper to finish.

When he was done, he came over to me and asked, "Aren't you still thirsty?"

"Not really, I wasn't really thirsty to begin with, anyways I just want to get home." I responded.

"You don't hunt that often." Jasper said.

I didn't want to sit here and argue, I wanted to go home.

Jasper laughed and said, "Okay, let's go home, your emotions are very strong."

I chuckled and started running.

A few minutes later we ended up in the backyard.

Esme was standing there, holding decorations in her hands and Emmett was already putting them up.

When he noticed are arrival, he said, "You guys have to help too, especially you Edward, this is your rehearsal thing." 

I laughed and said, "Okay okay, I'll help." 

Esme handed me and Jasper some decorations and told us where to put them.

This day was taking so long, the thought of the wedding rehearsal was the only thing that kept me from running to find Bella.

I was almost done setting up flowers around the house when I heard, 

_We're back and don't you dare come over here, you'll see her later tonight! _Alice practically screamed to me in her head.

I groaned, I wanted to see Bella badly but I knew that Alice would rip my head off.

I went into the kitchen so I wouldn't see them, but I could still tell she was barely 10 feet away from me.

The whole time they were walking up the stairs, I was holding on to the counter and Alice was shouting threats to me in her head.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Alice's bathroom door shut.

Rosalie came down the stairs and said, "Alice wants you to go get dressed, she put something in your room."

I nodded and she rolled her eyes and strolled out the back door.

Just like I was told, Alice had a tux laying on my couch.

I got dressed quickly and wished that this was actually my wedding, but I knew it wasn't.

After we told Bella's parents, everything would be settled for the wedding.

I went back downstairs and noticed my whole family (besides Alice and Bella) were changed into formal wear.

Esme told me to go outside and wait for Alice and Bella, I didn't know what to expect.

Everyone else followed and stood in various places, I didn't know how wedding rehearsals went.

My nervous and confused thoughts went away as soon as I heard Bella and Alice coming downstairs.

Now my thoughts were excited and filled with happiness of my future with Bella………


	23. Chapter 20: Cullen Style

**(Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers!!! I wish I had enough time to thank you all personally, but I do read every review and message!! It means a lot to me!! Hope you like this chapter, I'm busy so the updates probably won't come as fast but they'll come!! =) Please R&R, p.s This is Alice's version of a wedding rehearsal…..and I had to hurry writing it, sorry for the cliffe!!!**

Bella's point of view:

Alice was dragging me downstairs, I was trying to walk slowly so I wouldn't fall.

I was dressed in a long white sleeveless dress with pretty lace details on it.

My hair was curled in soft curls that framed my face, with just a bit of makeup.

Alice made me wear heels too, how did she expect me to be able to walk?

Even though I knew this wasn't my actual wedding, I was nervous.

We reached the bottom and Alice squealed, "This is going to be perfect!"

She gave me a hug and said, "Let's do this, Cullen style."

I laughed nervously, what did Cullen style mean?

We walked into the back yard and I was momentarily wrapped up in looking at all the decorations, the Cullen's backyard was completely different, it was beautiful, the white flowers all over the place were breathtaking.

Next I noticed that all the Cullen's were dressed in formal wear, Rosalie looking gorgeous in a long red backless dress.

Esme was wearing a light blue dress, and Alice was wearing a fancy black dress. 

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were all wearing tuxedos.

But when I saw Edward standing by a canopy of flowers, looking at me.

I blushed and noticed his tux, he looked more amazing than usual.

I was about to walk over to him when Alice grabbed my arm and said, "Over here."

She dragged me across the lawn, far away from Edward.

For what seemed like forever, Alice showed me every detail they had put into the backyard, and how it compared to the actual wedding decorations.

She jumped up and down the whole time, I smiled, I was actually happy.

When Alice stopped talking, I asked, "Can I see Edward now?"

That was what I really wanted to do, Alice laughed and said, "Soon, I promise, but there is something you have to do first."

Rosalie snickered from where she was talking to Emmett.

I was worried now, "What?" I asked.

Alice screamed, "You have to dance with each of us, then you have we'll all make a speech!"

I looked at Alice puzzled, and asked, "Why?"

Everyone started laughing as Alice responded, "This is a Cullen tradition, your officially going to be one of us soon."

I was surprised but then again, when didn't the Cullens surprise me.

"What kind of speech?" I asked, I was sort of afraid now.

Alice smiled and said, "We all will tell you about being a Cullen, why we want you to become one of us and stuff like that."

That sounded like something they made up for me.

"And this is a tradition….." I said trailing off at the end.

"Yes, but we did sort of change it for you." Alice said.

"I want to dance with her first!" Emmett yelled.

I laughed but then again, what would dancing with Emmett be like?

Emmett turned his head to the area where Edward was and said, "I won't hurt her, Edward. Stop being such a party pooper."

Obviously he was responding to something Edward said, my human ears didn't pick up.

The next thing I knew, I was in Emmett's arms, dancing around the yard.

He was going around pretty fast, but he had his arms around me so I wouldn't get hurt.

After a few seconds, I started feeling nauseous and Alice said, "Emmett stop, you need to make your speech and I don't think you want to keep going."

He laughed and said to me, "When you're a vampire, we are dancing my way."

I chuckled, even though that sounded dangerous.

Emmett started his speech laughing, "I can't wait for Bella to be an official Cullen, and I know we'll have some fun times once she's changed but I'll miss her blushing, and falling over every two minutes. Just F.Y.I Bella, there's no secrets when you're a Cullen."

I danced with Jasper and Carlisle, they danced slowly and their speech's were pretty much the same, they told me they were glad Edward found me and how they already consider me a Cullen.

Next I danced with Esme, she danced amazingly and I felt uncoordinated dancing with her, her speech was so sweet, it made me feel more like a part of this family.

Alice danced with me effortlessly, Alice dances like a professional. Her speech didn't surprise me, she talked about us going shopping and how I'm already like her sister.

When I danced with Rosalie, we barely moved and it was awkward.

Her speech was forced, I knew she didn't mean what she said.

When they were finished, I heard a familiar voice say, "Can I have my turn?" 

I turned to see Edward walking towards me.

Alice smiled and said, "Yes, Edward it's your turn."

He came over and picked me up and just like at our prom put his feet under mine.

We danced for a minute and I was so happy, dancing with Edward was the best part of my day.

Even though I hated dancing, I loved dancing with Edward.

"You look unbelievably gorgeous today. I can't wait for our real wedding." Edward said in my ear.

I blushed, said, "Me either." and he tightened his arms around me.

After Alice made us stop dancing and said cheerfully, "Edward make your speech."

Edward smiled my favorite smile and turned to me……


	24. Chapter 21: Speeches

**(Thanks to all the reviews, sorry for the cliffhanger, here's Edward's speech (I know its really long) and I'm going to do maybe one more chapter then the story is over….sorry but I'll still continue my other story!! Hope you like this chapter!! Please pretty please R&R, it took me so long to post because the website was working, thank god its working now…. =)**

**Edward's point of view:**

I took a deep breath I didn't need, even though words couldn't describe how I felt towards Bella, I was going to try to tell her.

"Bella, you have been a part of my family and me for a very long time now, but in a few days, my wishes will come true, you'll be my wife and for the rest of eternity I can show you how much I love you with every fiber of my being. I'll protect you and do anything to keep you happy. I want you to be married to me, so its official….you belong to me and no one else, I gave you my everything, which isn't enough to cover what you've gave me. I wish I could be human with you, but since that is sadly not possible, you'll give up you one and only human life for me, to be with me forever. That makes me ecstatic. I have always loved you, and I will always love you."

I finished and I knew those words didn't explain half of what I felt for Bella.

Then I looked around to notice that my family had left.

I looked back at Bella, too see her reaction to my speech.

She was crying! 

For a second, I felt almost hurt but then worried, what could've I said to make her cry?

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

She wiped the tears from her face and smiled.

"I'm crying because that was beautiful, Edward." She said.

Relief flooded over me, those words were the truth, or as much as I could tell.

The next thing I knew, Bella had wrapped her arms around my neck with all her strength and kissed me passionately.

I knew I should try to stop her, but I couldn't.

I wanted to show her as much as I could how much I loved her.

I kissed her back with much more strength than usual, but was still careful to not hurt her.

When I noticed she needed to breath, I broke the kiss but kissed her neck and face.

She pulled my chin up to look me in the eyes and asked, "Can I give you a speech? You told me how you feel, I want to tell you how I feel."I smiled and said, "Of course, love."

She smiled back and took a deep breath, "Edward, of course I'd give up my human life for you. I love you more than anyone on this earth has loved someone, you are my life, without you I would be nothing. When I'm changed, we'll be equal and nothing will be able to tear us apart. I won't let anyone, take away my eternal happiness that is you with me. To be with you every second of everyday for the rest of eternity is my only dream. You'll be mine like I'm already yours. I realized that we shouldn't worry about the wedding or what happens after. All that matters is we'll be together."

She finished and looked down at me, and I couldn't think of a time I had been happier, Bella's true feelings felt like they had made my dead heart beat.

I picked her up in my arms and asked, "Can I dance with you again, my beautiful fiancée?"

She nodded and we started dancing, I wrapped my arms around her and we stared into each others eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes searing into my topaz ones.

When we finished, Bella asked, "Where did everyone go?"

I chuckled, she had just noticed.

"They wanted to give us some privacy, they didn't feel right standing here while we talked about our feelings."

She laughed but then was serious, "They didn't need to do that, I wouldn't mind telling the whole world how I felt about you, maybe that would make people get the message….."

I cut her off and kissed her, I couldn't agree more.

Suddenly I heard Alice,

_Can you two lovebirds come over here? She thought._

"Alice wants us." I said when we broke the kiss.

I picked Bella up in my arms and went over to wear Alice stood.

"Did you like your wedding rehearsal?" Alice asked Bella.

"Very much." Bella responded, looking at me.

This was one of the best days of my existence.

Alice started jumping up and down, "If you liked this, think about the actual wedding. All that left to do is tell Charlie and Renee."

I smiled and Bella smiled, I was excited for our wedding.

Bella yawned and I said, "Time for bed, love."Alice nodded and said, "First let me get her undressed."

The next thing I knew, they were gone.

I went up to my room, said my thank you's to my family and changed out of my tux.

Alice brought Bella in and left.

_Just so you know, you guys are telling Charlie and Renee tomorrow._

I picked Bella up and tucked her in next to me.

I cradled her against me and said, "Goodnight, my Bella."

She smiled softly and said, "Goodnight, my Edward."

I laughed softly, I actually liked the sound of that because it was true.

I started humming her lullaby in her ear and she fell asleep.

Tonight I was just going to lay and watch my angel sleep and hopefully dream.

Tomorrow would go smoothly……Alice promised.


	25. Chapter 22: The Future

**(I've almost got 100 reviews!!! I can't believe it, please continue to R&R(I would love to have 100 or more)…I think this will be the last chapter, sorry(I made it long)…..But please continue to read and review, even after I finish the story, I will still read the reviews that people send and it will still make my day. Hope you liked the story! =)**

**Edward's point of view:**

_I need to talk to you. _

I was watching my wife-to-be sleep when Alice called me.

Wearily I got out of the bed, being very careful to not wake my Bella.

Thankfully Bella had talked earlier in the night.

From what she said, I think she was worried about telling Charlie and Renee, I was too.

She was also excited to become one of my kind, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried.

Once I got downstairs, Alice pulled me down to sit on the couch next to her.

I looked once back towards the stairs, towards my reason for existing, towards my sleeping angel.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "She'll be fine, she won't talk anymore."

I gave her a look as to say how do you know.

She laughed and pointed to her head, I laughed too, I forgot about Alice's skill.

My family said that when it came to Bella, I forgot everything else, which was true.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

Even if Bella wasn't going to talk anymore, I still wanted to be next to her, and watch over her.

Alice smiled and said, "I know that your worried about what Charlie and Renee are going to say about your and Bella's engagement."

I nodded and said, "I'm worried because Charlie doesn't like me much, and then Renee has all things against marriage."

She smiled brighter and said, "You shouldn't be worried, they want Bella to be happy. After the initial shock, they know that its what Bella wants, and that you'll take care of her. They'll be okay with it."

I gave Alice a puzzled look, that didn't seem to make sense. 

"Renee will be especially happy." She laughed and then said, "She thinks that you two have been engaged since when you came to visit her."

I smiled slightly, and was relieved. 

This wedding should be perfect, besides the fact that Jacob won't come. 

I don't want him to come, but Bella does.

When Bella woke up, I would relieve her worries, I wanted her to know that everything would be fine.

Alice gave me a sharp look and said, "Don't tell Bella."

"Why not?" I asked, confused with my sisters logic.

"Because I said so." She said as she got off the couch.

I was about to argue with her when she said, "Don't argue with me, I know things."

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice, I wanted to get back to Bella.

"Jazz and I are going hunting, Do you want to come?" Alice asked me from the stairs.

I chuckled, she knew I didn't want to go. I shook my head and asked, "Why would you even ask that?"

She laughed and said, "Just trying to be polite, and I wanted to know what you would say."

I laughed and then Alice was gone.

I ran back up to my room and laid back down next to my fiancée.

I breathed in her scent and pulled her close to me, she sighed.

Not telling her how her parents would take the news would be hard. 

But I wouldn't do that, Alice told me not to so there must be a reason.

Just like Alice had said, Bella didn't talk in her sleep.

But she did have a bad dream, she tossed and turned for a minute and then screamed. 

I pulled her against me chest as she called, "Edward?"

"I'm here, love. It's okay." I said, trying to soothe her.

She put her arms around me and I asked softly, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." She said as she drifted back off into sleep.

I was about to ask more, I was worried but I didn't want to wake her.

I put my arms around her and hummed in her ear, trying to keep bad dreams away.

She woke up a while later.

Bella sat up, still in my arms and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and kissed hers back, "What was that for?" I asked.

She smiled and asked, "Do I need a reason?"

"Of course not." I said back quickly, smiling.

She got up and said, "I'll be right back."

Immediately I missed her being in my arms, but I nodded and said, "I'll go make you some breakfast."

She nodded to and headed off towards the bathroom as I headed off into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and was about to cook something for Bella when I saw a plate with toast and eggs on it.

I was confused until I saw a note next to the plate, it said:

I made Bella breakfast this morning before I made everyone go out shopping. We'll be home soon, when I get back, I'm getting Bella dressed then you two are going over to Charlie's to tell the great news.

Love, Alice

I laughed to myself, surprisingly I didn't notice my family leave.

Bella walked into the kitchen and asked, "What's so funny?"

I handed her the note and she laughed too, she sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

I sat down next to her and watched.

I knew she didn't understand why I loved watching her eat, but I did.

When she finished she looked up at me and asked sweetly "Will you play the piano for me? Until Alice gets back?"

I smiled and said, "Of course, love." How could I deny her?

She smiled too and I picked her up and took her over to my piano.

I sat her as close to me as possible as I played her songs.

She smiled the whole time and listened carefully.

During one of the songs, she asked, "Can I try?"

I gave her a puzzled look but said, "Sure."

"I know I won't be as good as you, but I want to learn." She said.

I was about to say something when Alice burst through the door, the others following.

I sighed and so did Bella as Alice said, "Time to get ready."

Alice grabbed her hand and I whispered in her ear, "Another time, love."

She smiled and said, "I'm counting on that." 

And then Alice took her up the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper came through the door last, carrying tons of bags and Emmett said, "Your lucky you didn't have to go."

Jasper nodded and said, "Alice went into almost every store, she bought almost everything in each store."

Rosalie laughed and I did too. Typical Alice.

A few minutes later, Alice brought Bella down stairs, she was wearing a blue sweater with a black skirt and silver flats, Alice had curled her hair and put makeup on her, not to mention the silver earrings she had on.

She looked beautiful but she glared at Alice.

I smiled as she walked over to me and said, "I don't know how much longer I can handle being Alice's personal dress up doll."

Alice smiled and said, "It's not that bad and you'll be my dress up doll, pretty much forever."

She groaned softly as the rest of my brothers and sisters laughed.

They all were thinking about how lucky they were to be able to dress themselves most of the time.

"I think you look amazing." I said as I kissed her forehead.

She blushed and Alice said, "It's time to tell Charlie."

Bella looked frightened and I began to regret not telling her not to worry.

_Don't tell her, Edward. I know you want to. _Alice thought to me as she glared at me.

"Let's go, love." I said as I pulled on her hand towards the front door.

She followed me out to the Volvo and I opened the passenger door for her.

I held onto her hand tightly as we sped off towards Charlie's.

When we got there, I opened up the front door and we walked into the kitchen.

Charlie should be here any minute……

Soon I could start my future with my Bella.

**(And you know what happens from here, thanks again for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked it, don't forget about my other story, I may even make a sequel to this story. Please R&R still =) xoxoxo**


	26. AUTHORS NOTE: SEQUEL? PLEASE ANSWER!

**( Please Read!! I have a question to all my readers, do you think I should make a sequel to "Before the Wedding"? I would call it "After the Wedding", but I don't want to write it if no one will like it or read it, I just want to no if it's worth doing!! If I get some good feedback I will start writing it as soon as I can!! Thanks in advance =)**


End file.
